


Superpotter idea

by luna_laufeyson



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 10:31:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16514654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luna_laufeyson/pseuds/luna_laufeyson
Summary: Starts at end of goblet of fire.Simply an idea in the form of a summaryFeel free to adopt, just let me know so I can read it





	Superpotter idea

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own anything

Lily Evan's mother's family line began with two demons that merged with their meat suits to hide from the first king of hell and her father was from a line of fallen angels. When these two seemingly humans, the last of their lines married, they produced a magical human, with the demon and angel genes dormant, only to be activated under highly unlikely circumstances. But when a prophecy catches her attention and a mysterious organization appears in her dreams, how could she resist looking in to it? Wrong Boy-Who-Lived! Demon!Angel!Powerful! Grey!Independent!MoD!Harry


End file.
